


dsmp tommyinnit cannot catch a fucking break and i’m the reason why

by racooninnit



Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But I regret nothing, Child Abuse, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Like actual promps, Morally Grey Jschlatt, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and i think its only by technicality, okay anyway back on track, prompts, racooninnit, that only applies to one of the prompts though, the author is projecting, this is a little pit painful ngl, this is amazing for me wow, tommyinnit has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: my brain has been extra funky lately so today i bring a lost of short, angsty tommy prompts. most of these won’t be more than a paragraph, if they even reach that.some of these take place in the dsmp and some don’t (it’s still the characters from the dsmp just in different situations, not the real people) so i’ll try to specify that the best i cansmall content warning for mentions of suicide
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084796
Comments: 27
Kudos: 292





	dsmp tommyinnit cannot catch a fucking break and i’m the reason why

\- (tommy’s exile post-technoblade) tommy and techno having a conversation about the moment where techno offered tommy to dream because of the favor dream has

\- (tommy’s exile post-technoblade) sometimes tommy gets paranoid about dream breaking into techno’s home and taking him back to logsteadshire, to the point that he can’t sleep. he deals with this by crawling into techno’s bed in the middle of the night and sleeping with him instead, because (even if he would probably NEVER admit this) he knows techno will protect him

\- (pogtopia) techno walks in on wilbur berating and hitting tommy. tommy notices him and tries to ask for help but techno doesn’t do anything, just leaves

\- (pogtopia) tommy leaves pogtopia in the middle of the night to try and clear his head, and after a while he ends up finding schlatt sprawled out on the ground and drunk. (they’re probably in a clearing or something idk, just know that they can see the stars.) they end up having a conversation about the election and everything that’s been happening. schlatt isn’t necessarily nice but he isn’t mean either. it’s very bittersweet, and tommy probably gets angry at some point or another

\- (tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) tommy commits suicide and his ghost comes back, but he’s a kid again. (somewhere between 8 and 10) he does have memories but it’s only anything before the age that his ghost is, he has no memory of the smp. insert the sleepy bois angst here

\- (tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) tommy with adhd (because i have adhd and projecting is my job) struggling to deal with dream because dream keeps pointing out some of his ‘odd’ behaviors (i.e. stimming, ticcing, heavy emotional attachment to objects, hyperfixations, etc.) that he wasn’t very aware of, causing him to try and mask as much as possible. which leads to a nervous breakdown and a LOT of internalized ableism

\- (different cannon from the dsmp) tommy is an orphan and a racoon hybrid (hehe racooninnit) who’s currently trying to steal from phil. (maybe phil is a merchant or something idk) he ends up getting caught by phil (or maybe techno or wilbur one of them could work too) and freaks out because he’s scared he’s gonna get killed. and obviously phil doesn’t do that, he actually offers food and clothing to tommy, but tommy is still so fuckin scared and very hesitant to accept anything from him (maybe even because he’s had shitty experiences in the past :)) also tommy is younder here but not by too much, think 13 or 14

-(tommy's exile pre-technoblade) tommy has a nightmare about alivebur while ghostbur is in logsteadshire with him. ghostbur tries to comfort him but because he still shares his looks and voice with alivebur tommy only gets more scared

-(tommy's exile post-technoblade) okay i know i said this is supposed to be angsty but i can’t stop myself from adding at least one fluffy thing. tommy's hair would've gotten longer over exile because of not being able to cut it, so techno helps him take care of his hair (because lets be honest tommy has no fucking idea how) and maybe even braids it for him so they can match :,,)

-(tommy's exile post-technoblade) and in a complete 180 from the last prompt, here's this one. techno finds tommy hiding under his home, as per cannon, but he doesn't help him. instead, as he finds him, the voices flare up demanding blood. tommy's blood. and techno obliges them

-(different cannon from dsmp) classic mafia au. tommy gets adopted by the sleepy bois, and a couple months after almost gets kidnapped because, surprise, they're in the mafia. tommy probably gets roughed up little bit (maybe more than a little bit) but he isn't gravely injured

-(pogtopia) racoon hybrid tommy for this one. tommy's been hoarding items to himself, nothing important, it's small minuscule items like sticks, wood, rocks, maybe he has an iron ingot or two but he tends to stay away from them because even if he wants to take them, he understands that he'd get in a shit ton of trouble if he did steal more of them. but unfortunately for him, hoarding anything is enough to get him in trouble with wilbur. when wilbur finds out about tommy hoarding stuff he gets mad, yells at tommy, and takes all the stuff tommy was hoarding (much to tommy's dismay)

-(tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) dream makes tommy destroy his compass, and that’s when tommy decides he’s done. the moment dream is gone he commits suicide

-(different cannon from dsmp) young tommy (probably 7 or something) accidentally sticks around outside too long and gets hurt by mobs. but then boom, dadza

-(tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) okay so this one is a vv big stretch of the imagination but i think the scenario is interesting. basically tommy is just being tommy and annoying the shit out of ghostbur, and ghostbur gets mad (yeah its ooc i know) and snaps at tommy, which scares tommy because it reminds him of alivebur

-(tommy’s exile post-technoblade) the butcher army doesn’t initially find techno when they set out to execute him, so they check his cabin. and by the time that they check his cabin, tommy’s hiding out in there. and they find tommy, so despite tubbo’s hesitance, quackity convinces them to take tommy hostage to convince techno to come see them

-(pogtopia) tommy can’t handle the abuse from wilbur and commits suicide

-(pogtopia) as an alternative to the last prompt, wilbur grows suspicious of tommy and kills him to eliminate the possibility of him being a traitor :)

-(pogtopia) and while i’m on the whole kidnapping-and-pogtopia-angst thing, i’ll offer this as well. schlatt finds out about tubbo being a spy, but instead of executing him, he kidnaps tommy. not only does he use this to keep tubbo in line, but he uses it to threaten wilbur and try to get him to stop his attempt to take back manburg. bonus points if wilbur disregards tommy’s safety “for the cause” 

-(tommy’s exile post-technoblade) tommy and techno go into the nether, but when tommy sees a wither skeleton he gets scared because he has flashbacks to techno unleashing the withers :)

-(different cannon from dsmp) racooninnit getting kidnapped because he’s a hybrid

-(tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) tommy commits suicide (damn that’s a theme in a lot of these huh) and coming back as ghostinnit, except he only remembers bad moments and he’s angry. lots of screaming and crying. this is really simple but i haven’t seen a lot of angry ghostinnit fics

-(tommy’s exile pre-technoblade) tommy accepts the role of villain that’s essentially been forced upon him and just goes fucking BONKERS. literally and metaphorically. but the way he acts is a stark contrast to wilbur. he’s quiet and calculated, he’s super cold (not literally like emotionally), and extremely apathetic. he wasnt to see the world go up in ruins and he’ll do it himself if he has to. (bonus points if he yells at anyone he loves, double bonus points if it’s tubbo and he breaks the compass as he does it)

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD this thing was horrible to tag there’s so fucking many. christ. but so yeah, have fun with these prompts. feel free to write for them! i may even write a few of these fjsjjs
> 
> my twt is @stiniky

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [5 times tommy had to mask his stims + the 1 time he didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497351) by [noahloveszombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahloveszombies/pseuds/noahloveszombies)
  * [he needs therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594602) by [Cringe_Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Culture/pseuds/Cringe_Culture)
  * [abusive wilbur? in this economy?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620999) by [Cringe_Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Culture/pseuds/Cringe_Culture)
  * [bro... you’re in the meadow too... bro... gtfo bro...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636995) by [Cringe_Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Culture/pseuds/Cringe_Culture)
  * [ghostinnit :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793109) by [Cringe_Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Culture/pseuds/Cringe_Culture)




End file.
